Afterwards
by regal plant
Summary: Small idea that i had and thought i needed to write it. Takes place after episode 3x14. Revolves around mostly Maggie and Sydney, with some Alex of course!


"I like girls.

There. I said it."

There's a look in Maggie's eyes that made Sydney want to melt right there on the spot. But when Maggie's lips made contact with her, she really did melt into the kiss.

This was what Sydney had been craving ever since she first kissed Maggie in the on-call room.

This what Maggie couldn't stop thinking about, and finally this woman was in her arms and it felt amazing.

They could both feel each other's need to be closer to each other, even though there was no space left between them to fill.

The kiss was heated, and when they finally pulled away the amount of space between them felt like too much.

"Wow." Maggie quietly said.

Sydney's smile slowly faded as she realized what she had just done. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing though. This was real, and this is what scared her.

"What?" Maggie asked, a confused look crossing her face.

"This is unprofessional. I'm- I'm you're boss."

"Well yeah but relationships happen all the time in this hospital. It's kind of weird actually." Maggie trailed off.

"I know, but I'm not sure we should peruse any of this." Sydney stepped back, creating even more space between them.

"You're freaked out aren't you?"

"What? No." She lied.

"Yes, you are. But look, we don't have to move quickly. How about we start with coffee?" Maggie offered as she gave a genuine smile.

"This is hard for me. All of this."

"I know." Maggie stepped closer and put her arms around the other woman.

Sydney hugged back, and buried her face in Maggie's shoulder. "I'm not exactly free for a date anyone soon. And neither are you. You have your boards to study for."

"That's why I said coffee." Sydney pulled away and looked at her blankly. "We could grab a cup of stellar coffee right here at Hope Zion."

"You are truly hilarious, Dr. Lin." Sydney joked, mostly sarcastically. Although she was a serious person, and had her own sense of humour, she always did find Maggie to be funny in her own way.

Maggie then pulled Sydney back in with a tighter embrace and smiled. "So, coffee."

"Yes."

* * *

"So you really made that joke and the guy didn't get it? Wow, talk about a flat audience." Maggie took a sip of her coffee as the two of them sat down at one of the tables.

"If you think I have no sense of humour you should really meet the rest of my family."

"Come on, you're funny... In your own way of course."

"Ha ha." Sydney milk laughed before sipping her tea.

"Hey guys." Alex asked as she approached to two women at the table. "You guys are oddly cheery for 7:30 in the morning."

"Well you know, when you wake up in a good mood you are bound to be cheery." Maggie smiled at Sydney.

"We also didn't have to do more than one surgery yesterday." Sydney added.

"Or go to an award ceremony." Alex sighed.

"Oh right, for Joel's fathers thing? How'd that go?" Maggie straightens her posture as she sat up.

"It was actually really nice." Alex replied with a smile on her face.

"Would you care to join us?" Sydney ask gesturing to the empty chair at the table. "Tables meant for three."

"If you don't." Alex smiled.

"How are things going with you and Dr. Goran anyway?" Maggie asked with a knowing tone in her voice.

"I don't know. Everything's just so confusing because of this baby."

"Only a few more months until you know for sure." Sydney reassured her.

"Joel told me that he wanted to be the baby's father. That he was ready to change and be there for once."

"You sound hesitant."

"That's because I'm kind of hoping its Charlie's." Alex admits.

"At least our situation isn't this kind of complicated." Sydney mumbled and Alex shot her a confused glance.

"I'll explain later." Maggie added, and Sydney gave her a hesitant look.

"What do I do if it's Joel's but I want it to be Charlie's?"

"You can always keep it you know. Get sole custody and not have to deal with any of this father stuff." Sydney informed her, "you don't want to make a huge mistake that you suddenly regret."

Alex sighed at that answer as she got a page, "well it looks like I have a patient to talk to. But thank you guys." She then stood up and walked off.

"This isn't our technical first date is it? Because I'm not sure if I really want Alex to be a third wheel in this relationship." Maggie commented.

"Is that what this is? A relationship?"

"I hope so, but I guess it is only the first date."

"Didn't you just say- never mind.

But if you want to do this, then I have to break up with my fiancée."

"Right, the fiancée... What will happen if you don't go through with it?"

"Nothing good."

"So for now we just sort of exist." Maggie sighed, "I guess I can live that."

"You can tell Alex."

"I don't even know what I'd call us if I did.."

"I don't care if you do, but you can if you find yourself wanting to."

"Okay." Maggie reached out her hand and took Sydney's and squeezed lightly. "It's going to all be okay."

"I know." Sydney squeezed back. The two spent a few good minutes just looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the intimacy of the situation.

Until they realized they were in public and they both slightly tensed up.

Then they both laughed.

* * *

**I'm thinking about writing a high school AU for this show. Who agrees with that idea?**  
**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
